Let it in – Let it go
by Lollipopp95
Summary: Songfic. ShikaIno...ish. But it could work with other pairings as well. I guess. "If we strong enough to let it in / We strong enough to let it go."
_**Oookay, so originally I wrote this about ShikaIno – because my mind only works with them in the topic of romance. But later it turned into something weird philosophizing… Sorry?**_

 _ **Songfic for the masterpiece of BIRDY+RHODES: Let It All Go.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my broken shipping heart, and my too damn high interest in weird topics.**_

* * *

Accidental. Unplanned. A victim of circumstances. A bad decision. A bad idea. Momentary weakness. A mistake.

Words. Only words what people use to absolve themselves from consequences of their own actions. It's just a way how people try to get away from responsibility. They make excuses for things they _did_ want to do. Just when the things gone wrong, when everything falls into pieces everyone tries to run away from the sinking ship. People don't like to be hurt. People don't like to realize that life not always goes the way they expected. People don't like to accept if there is no mistake. There is no scapegoat, because there is no sin.

But people are weak and unprotected and fragile. So they need something to hang on, something to blame, something to explain.

But they are so, so wrong.

They try to avoid something _beautiful._ They call a mistake something _right._ They use the word accidental for something _written in stars._ They say it was weakness, when it was the greatest _strength._

We don't meet others accidentally. We don't feel things by mistake. We don't bind because of weakness but because of strength. A human being isn't made to be alone. It was made to feel, to try, to live, to love, to _let in._

And when the time is out, to _let out._

Nothing lasts forever. But it does not mean it wasn't true.

It was intentional. It was planned. It was a right decision. It was a good idea. It was strength. It was true. It was right.

People are made to let the things into their life. They have to feel it, have to learn from it, and have to experience everything, all the cries, all the tears, all the joy, all the kisses, all the hugs, all the fights, all the smiles, all the ups and downs. They have to feel it, to take it, to embrace it very-very tight, because it won't last forever.

And when it ends, they have to let it go. Let someone else experience the same thing, let them learn from it, let them feel it. They have to let it go… but not all the things they get from it.

All the things they learnt, all the feelings they felt, all the smiles they got, all the tears they shed, all the love they gave and got. Keep it. Keep it close because these things are the rocks of the road of your life.

" _We build ourselves from the experiences of our lives"_ someone said, she remembered. _"Use everything. Use what hurt you, because that makes you strong. Use what made you happy, because that would remind you to smile. Use your wrong choices because they will warn you. Use your wise ones because they will show you the way. Use everything that you ever had, but never try to recolor them. There is a place for everything, for a reason. Use everything on its own place and let them build you. Don't be afraid to let the things in your life. Instead of fear from them try to learn from them. And never turn back to an old stone. They have their place for a reason. Move on. You always have much more to experience in front of you."_

She doesn't want to regret. She doesn't want to cry. She loved it, every second of the way. Every hug, every kiss, every unspoken word, every touch, every glance, every smile, every tear. They knew. They knew when it started; they knew it the very beginning that it couldn't be the final destination. It wasn't their way. They knew it couldn't be. They knew it from the start.

But they were still strong enough to let it in.

They learnt from it. They experienced a lot. They loved the way they never did before. Because it was _right._ It was _good._ It was _everything._

And right now, at the end…

She looked into his dark eyes, while the light of the rising sun reached the end of the bed. The sheets were warm under her body. She felt his heat. Their fingers loosely locked on his pillow. A new day comes. A new chapter comes. And an old one needed to be closed.

So that's it is. That was the time. The time to be strong again, the time to keep everything they get, the time to place every stone in the right position on their road with their own beautiful, true, right colors. That's the time to stand up, look ahead, and move on.

So she moved closer until their lips touched, because that's the time when you have to embrace it very-very tight for one last time…

And when the light of the new day reached their face she pulled back, and _let it go._


End file.
